


Those Who Favour Fire

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: “Uncle Lance, have you ever been in love?”Lance turned to look at his youngest niece. “Where did that come from, princesa?”{Slight spoilers for Voltron Season 8}





	Those Who Favour Fire

“Uncle Lance, have you ever been in love?” 

Lance turned to look at his youngest niece. “Where did that come from, princesa?” 

“My brain, duh.” 

Lance laughed at the six year old. “Well, if your  _ brain _ wants to know, the answer is yes. I’ve been in love twice.” Lance looked back down at the tomato plants and took more ripe ones off. 

“Twice?” 

“Yep. The first time was with a princess from another planet. She was kind, brave, and beautiful, just like you.” 

“You could have married a princess?!” 

Lance laughed and moved to the next plant. “Not exactly. She… had to go.”  

“Go where?” 

“Save the universe. She had to leave so everyone in the universe could be… happy.” 

“Uncle Lance are you sad? You sound sad.” 

“No, I’m trying to get these tomatoes off and they’re being stubborn. Hand me the shears?” 

She did, then became distracted by a butterfly in the garden. Lance figured it was for the best. 

* * *

“Uncle Lance!”

Lance looked over just in time to catch the brunette as she jumped from the swing. “Careful! I didn’t know you were gonna jump!” 

“What was the second time?” 

Lance put her down and put his hands on his hips. “Second time?” 

“The second time you fell in love? Mama says the second time’s the charm… or was it the third time? No me importa but Uncle Laaaance-” 

“Oh! The second time was with your Uncle Keith.” 

“Because you two are  _ married _ ,” the younger one sang. 

“Yes because we’re  _ married _ . Now come on, dinner’s almost ready.” 

Lance let her run ahead then looked at the sky. He smiled and thought about how Keith would be making the journey home soon. 

 

* * *

“Uncle Lance?” 

Lance looked up from his datapad to see his youngest niece standing in the door frame. She sat down across from him and took a deep breath. “You told me once that you’d been in love twice?” 

“Yes... I’m surprised you remember that. It was like ten years ago.” 

“Well…  _ how _ did you know you were in love the second time?” 

Lance put his datapad down and took his reading glasses off. “I don’t think I knew any differently. I just kind of realised it, like ‘hey, this feeling is here now for this person’.” 

“So it was just all the same?” 

“Well, no, not exactly. I experienced two different types of love with each person. With Allura it was the first. It was new and exciting. It was like… ice, in a way. Slow to develop, but eventually it became strong and beautiful, just like her. ” 

“Then she died?” 

Lance smiled sadly, “Yeah, then she had to move on. Our relationship could never measure up to the mission.” 

“What if… there was no mission?” 

“Things would have been different, how I can’t exactly say.” 

She nodded and was silent for a moment. Lance almost picked up his datapad again when she asked, “Would you and Uncle Keith still have gotten married?” 

Lance moved back in his chair and sighed. “I… That’s a difficult question. Keith and Allura are alike in many ways, but our relationships are very different. If my love for Allura was ice, then for Keith it is fire. It’s passionate and understanding and growth and all consuming. I love your Uncle Keith more than anything and can’t imagine a life where we aren’t together.”

“What about in those multiple realities?”

“You can ask Slav about all of those. There’s a reason I took up farming instead of diplomacies or whatnot after the war.” 

* * *

She watches her two uncles at dinner. She sees how they’re always hyper aware of what the other is doing and how they play off each other. She decides then that she needs a love of fire, not of ice. She gets out her phone and deletes the contact of the boy had loved then lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meh  
> Title is from Fire and Ice by Robert Frost


End file.
